Medaka Kurokami
Medaka Kurokami is the titular main character of the Anime, Manga Medaka Box. She is voiced by Aki Toyasaki in Japanese Dub. She is the second and youngest daughter of Kajiki Kurokami and birth child of Hato Kurokami. She has two elder half-siblings, Maguro, an elder and only sister-complex perverted half-brother and Kujira, a stoic elder half-sister. About Beautiful and well-endowed, which she has no reservations in showing off whenever possible, Medaka excels in academics, sports, and just about any activity she tries, with seemingly inhuman results. At the start of the story, she is a first-year student who has garnered 98% of the total number of votes for student council president; she gives a speech where she institutes a suggestion box for various tasks that the students feel would improve the academy. Medaka originally plans that only she and her dear friend Zenkichi Hitoyoshi run the student council, but as the story progresses, Medaka recruits more people to fill the council positions. She enjoys helping others, and is determined to finish any task handed to her. For every task she completes, Medaka rewards herself with a pot of flowers. She hopes that one day she can look outside the council window to see the academy full of flowers. Medaka grew up in a family of five: her father, her 'legal' mother, her older sister, her older brother, and herself. Her biological mother, the mistress of her father, died from a heart attack directly after childbirth and Medaka believed it was because her mother's sole purpose in life was to give birth to her. Because of her abnormal abilities, she quickly matured and was selected to be part of the Flask Project. However, she ran away after being confronted with the realization that life has no meaning. Shortly afterward, she met Zenkichi Hitoyoshi for the first time; when he showed genuine happiness and amazement for her remarkable abilities, he told her that her purpose in life was to make the people around her happy. Thus, Medaka was reborn and the unbreakable bond between Zenkichi and Medaka begun. She despises her older brother but at the same time holds some degree of begrudging respect for him. She looks up to her older sister and loves her deeply. However, she unwittingly feels lonely because of her incredible abilities and the company of others has actually allowed her to restrain the true extent of her power. Abilities The End: Medaka is capable of learning Abnormalities and completely mastering them, to the extent that she can use them to one hundred and twenty percent of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even their original owners. This ability allows her to learn any skill quickly, from simple skills like baseball to the impossible feats performed by the members of the Thirteen Party. So far, she has learned automatic movement from Takachiho, hidden weapons technique from Munakata, accelerated healing from Koga, syringe usage from Naze, the ability to receive electrical waves from Yukuhashi, and the ability to send electrical waves from Oudo. However this ability does seem to have its limits, as she cannot learn skills that exceed her physical limits. This ability is also not without its downsides, as she is unable to stop herself from learning an Abnormality when she experiences it. As her Abnormality has developed, Medaka can now learn abilities based off of information or word-of-mouth. She is now able to copy Minuses, and has successfully learnt the Five Forks from only a secondhand description. - Observation: Very similar to Maguro’s Analysis, it is the method through which The End copies other abilities. In Altered God Mode it is “perfected” and allows her to see the processes of actions broken down to allow easier observation and copying. - Advanced Growth Rate: Medaka is incredibly gifted. By the time she was six months old, she had matured much more than her older siblings, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate. Nobody was capable of teaching her anything because she could only learn from experiencing it. - Superhuman Physiology: Medaka has inhuman skills of strength, speed, and agility. These are enhanced when she enters Perses or Mars Mode. Inhuman feats include: balancing on a small arm water wing, destroying a school building while constricted by tiny wires, and quickly moving the other three members of the Student Council into three lockers in a matter of seconds before a giant explosion occurred. - Intimidator/Alpha Presence: Medaka’s raw power, which humans perceive as charisma and choose to follow her, is sensed by animals and inspires pure terror. Thus, although Medaka adores animals, they in turn are frightened to death of her and will avoid contact at all costs. - Combat Expert: Medaka is a Red Belt in Judo and is highly skilled in Kendo (even thought she just “tried her hand” at it). Using only the basics of what is taught, she could do the Replication Technique (stepping forwards and backwards so fast that she creates clones of herself) and steal things out of peoples hands without anyone noticing (bare hand disarm). Zenkichi has commented that she is best in mid-air. J-Stars Victory Vs. Medaka is notably the only character from Medaka Box to appear as one of the playable characters in the anime crossover fighting video game J-Stars Victory Vs. Gallery !Medaka a10181.png 2Medaka Box (56).jpg 534234-medaka box 01 2 .jpg 535765-km6.jpg ThPQAQD8CP.jpg J-Stars-Victory-VS-1114-Medaka.jpg 2Medaka Box (65).jpg box-03-9v2.png~original.jpg Medaka Box (3).gif Medaka Box (45).jpg medaka3.jpg z (0trtr).jpg z (20yrtu).jpg z (25).jpg z (29).gif Trivia *Medaka is one of the most popular and recognizable anime heroes, in addition to being one of the primary members of the Shōnen Jump franchise. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Titular Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Deities Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:Female Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Berserkers Category:Mascots Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Genius Category:Big Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Category:Honorable Category:Reality Warper Category:The Hero Category:Amazons Category:Princess Warriors